A friend in Barcelona
by CayetanaP
Summary: Shaun had planned to go to Barcelona...


Shaun had planned to go to Barcelona.

"_**A friend in Barcelona" by facinada**_  
_Title: "A friend in Barcelona"_  
_Author: facinada_  
_Pairing/Characters: Shaun/Zach_  
_Rating/Genre: Adult ??_  
_Notes/Warnings: None_

"A friend in Barcelona"

-°-

Alo?

Henry? Hi, is Shaun.

Hey Shaun, how are you, when are you coming?

Well… That is why I'm calling, I'm not going.

O come on man, you said you needed it, for your writing.

Yea I do, I'm pretty much blocked, I have not been able to write much, and what I have is trash. But I really can't go.

Why? Is something wrong? What happened?

Mark and I broke up.

Mmmmm! Well is about time.

What?

Come on Shaun, I never understood what were you doing with him. Excuse me for the term, but Mark is the perfect "corporate wife" and you are far from the "corporate type"

You never told me this.

Well, it was not of my business, if you wanted to be with him, It was ok with me. I just didn't thought it would last.

He loved me.

He doesn't anymore?

No, he found someone else. I'm actually happy for him. I really tried but I think I am "love disabled". And passionless, that is what Mark called me, which is even worst.

Hey you just have not found your "one and only".

Would I ever? It is getting pretty late for me I think.

No way, and besides, it is never too late for that.

Well, you are very lucky to have found Diego.

Yes, he is the love of my life. But don't change the subject. You have to come, now even more.

No, I really can´t. I moved out of our house and have been looking for a new place and everything is so expensive! I don't know when the next big income will be, so I have to keep it low on the expending. And plus, I have to buy at least the minimum furniture and stuff.

You are not getting anything with you.

No, the house is pretty much Mark's, he chose the apartment, most of the furniture, the décor, is his house, not mine. And is the least I could do, leaving him everything.

Oh, Shaun you will never change. Thank God!

Well…, listen thanks again for the invitation, maybe by the end of the year I can make it.

What are you going to do meantime? Where are you staying?

I have been staying at a hotel. And I am already set for an apartment, but I can't get in until the end of the month. Tomorrow I'm going to the beach house. Nobody is going to be there, Mom and Larry are in the Hamptons!! And Gabe is back to school. So is pretty much all for myself. I'll be there until they get the new place ready.

Ok, so keep in touch, and I will call you later. Be good.

You be good too, adios!

Adios!

Passionless, that's what Mark called him. And that's what his editor said too. Why was everyone so into passion? Love is what he wanted, commitment.  
Shaun hadn't had many "one night stands". If he slept with a guy, it was because he saw a possible future with him. None ended well. Maybe that is why he settled with Mark. He really thought he could make it work.

-°-

Shaun arrived at the Beach House, it was silent and everything seemed to be in order, Gabe had already left. He had hoped to see Gabe before he left for school. But it was good also he didn't have to talk to anybody. He wasn't feeling well. He went directly to the bedroom and got into bed, he wouldn´t get off it, until late the next day.

-°-

Hello!

Hola Shaun, how are you?

Hey Henry, I'm great. How are you?

Well!!!!!!!! You sound good. I'm glad; I was expecting a very depressed Shaun.  
What is going on, what is so good?

Don't be a tease Henry, things were..are, not so bad. And you know me; it takes a lot to get me down.

But you sound considerable Chipper.

Chipper?  
Come on. You could have found another word!!

Jajajajaja, both laughed out loud.

Come on Shaun, tell me, really how are you? How are things going?

Well, the house is pretty much for myself, the days are full of sun, the waves are breaking great. I've had done a lot of surfing you know.  
I spoke with Mark a few days ago, and we concluded things, in a friendly way. He is happy with the new guy, and that makes me happy, he was very good to me.  
I´m still blocked with the writing, but I'm forcing myself to write something, anything every day, so I'll overcome it soon.

And?

And, that's it.

Mmmmmm! Are you surfing by yourself?

No, I'm not, I been hanging out with one of Gabe's friend, he is a cool guy, very friendly, very good surfer. He is very talented; he is a street artist, a painter.

Is he good looking?

What? Come on Henry, he is a kid!

Well, if he is Gabe's friend, he must be what 21, 22. He is not a kid!

His name is Zach, he and Gabe have been best friends since grammar school; he even traveled with us on holidays. So he is a friend, just a friend.

And?

A silence followed; Shaun breathed deep. After a few seconds, he started talking again.  
Is amazing seen him in the water on the surfboard. It is like if the waves were his friends, he looks at them, he touches them as if caressing them. And the expression in his face is as if he is looking at a lover, seducing them. And then the sparkle that appear in his eyes when he takes the waves, when he rides them. Is just amazing.

My God, Shaun! You should write that, its…

Henry couldn't finish the sentence. Shaun continued talking about Zach, and Henry was mesmerized by Shaun words. Henry kept quiet listening, Shaun was not just talking about Zach, he was letting his feelings go, letting them flow through his words.

You are right Henry, I should write this. I think I just got over the block, have to go, talk to you soon.

-°-

A couple of days later, Shaun phoned Henry.

Alo, Shaun?

Yes Henry is Shaun, how are you!

Henry didn't had a chance to answer. Shaun kept talking.

I'm totally over the block Henry. I had been writing like crazy. Nothing concrete, but I'm writing, I will give it form latter, right now I just want the words to flow.

You sound great Shaun, I'm glad.

Yes the sea has done great for me.  
And maybe also settling things right with Mark helped. I felt like I was shocking when I was with him. I knew I didn't love him, and had realized he didn't love me anymore. But couldn't get out, we were both trapped in the relationship.

Yes I think that too.

And, what about Zach? Are you still surfing with him?

Again, a long silence.

I kissed him, last night. It felt so good Henry! And he kissed me back.

Again a silence.

Hey don't stop, keep talking, tell me what happened.

Nothing more than the kiss, we were both pretty hammered and fell asleep afterwards. He wasn't here this morning when I woke up. And I don't want to call him yet; I'm giving him some time, some space.

So he is not Gay, Zach is not gay?

Well, not that I knew, so I was very surprised myself.

But you kiss him, did he ask you to?

Not in words, but the way he looked at me, I got all flustered, I just had to kiss him, and when he kiss me back, I had to use whatever was left of my self control to not go further.

You had found your passion Shaun.

Yes I did Henry!

-°-

Hey Henry, hola, como estas?

Muy bien mi amigo, la cosa va muy bien! How are you, Shaun?

Hey your Spanish is sounding much better.

Yes, now I can hold a conversation with any of my in laws, so is better. I can't understand half of what they say, and for the look on their faces, I guess I don't make much sense, but they are nice and patient with me.

That it is good.

So tell me how are things with Zach?

Jejeje, you really want to know ah!

Yes of course, I had to wait a whole week for you to call me again. I'm dying to know what happened. I bet is good because you sound very happy, am I right?

Yeah, things are great with Zach, men, I think I'm falling, and falling hard for him.

Yes! I knew it. So you are together.

Well , we see each other almost every day.

And you are sleeping together?

He has spent the night with me twice, but we don't do much sleeping.

O stop teasing me Shaun, give me details, elaborate. How was he, did you top him, were you his first? Tell me.

I'm not going to tell you. You pervert.

Hey, you started it, describing him they way you did the last two phone calls. And you know how I am about stories and you are the best story teller I know. Please tell me more.

Ok, okay. I'll tell you.

After the last call, after the kiss, I didn't hear from Zach in like three days. I was beginning to believe I had made a big mistake, that I had misinterpreted him. But then I saw him at the beach. And he avoided me, he couldn't face me. I tried to talk to him, but he acted like he was mad, but at the same time telling me everything was cool. So I knew he was confused. And I wasn't going to pressure him. I was going to wait for him to be ready.  
Then that night he showed at the house. And the moment I opened the door he launched at me and kiss me, it was fierce, demanding. And I just let him took over…

O my god, Shaun. I thought you were going to tell me he hit you. Jesus!

Hey if you want details, you would have to let me finish, no interruptions.

Yes, yes,yes, no interruptions, continue.

In a few swift moves he had taken off my t-shirt and his and we were half way up the stairs. And we did it. We actually did it all night. It was something I have never experience before. I lost myself in him.  
It is great, and we have been hanging out every day since, going surfing or hanging out here at the house, he has bring his 5 year old nephew, the kid is a lot of fun, it's been great.

Oh, no, no, no. Those are no DETAILS. I need DETAILS.

Hey wait, I have never been these open. Not even with you. So keep your pants on, I'll give you as much details as I can.  
I'm pretty much sure, I was his first. But he knew what he was doing. He has had practice, with girls. I just let him took over at the beginning, and as he become satiated I took over. And lead him for the rest of the night. No top or down. Just enjoying each other, pleasuring each other. Discovering our bodies, what we liked, what we didn't. And it has been pretty much like that, getting to know each other intimately.  
It is been full of passion. Every day when I wake up I can't wait to see him or hear him on the phone. And as the time to see him gets near, I start to get very excited, very arouse. When I finally see him I embrace him, and a soft brush of his lips on mine satisfies me. He is so much to me, that I don't need more. And at the same time, I can´t have enough of him.  
Is like the sea, you can enjoy it just looking at it, hearing it, but you die to get in to it, have it all over you.

Shaun heard moaning on the phone. Henry, are you all right?

Yea, I'm all right, I just couldn't help it, you..you.. .what you are saying… Jesus, I can't be coherent right now. I'm so happy for you my friend; you definitely have found your passion. And he is the one. Hold on to him Shaun. Don't let him go.  
I don't intend to let go, believe me.

Shaun sighed; he knew it wasn't going to be easy.

-°-

Shaun walked down the stairs, the house was a mess. Gabe's party lasted until sunrise.  
Everybody was gone now. He had to call June to come and help with the cleaning.  
After talking with June he started preparing coffee. He felt a knot in his stomach and a heavy pressure in his chest, he was not hangover, he was completely and absolutely sad, he couldn't believe Zach would say what he said. What had made Zach change so sudden? The past few days, had been so wonderful between them. Zach seemed okay with them as a couple, and the lovemaking had been incredible, for both. Shaun could understand Zach was choked by almost been caught in bed by Gabe. But there must be something more, what was it? Shaun choked his head, he didn't want to think about Zach anymore, it hurt too much.

Shaun dialed the phone again. A sleepy voice answered back. Alo?

Henry, I'm sorry I woke you up.

Shaun? Is that you? Is everything all right?

Yes. No. Actually, is pretty awful.

You scare me Shaun, what happened?

Sorry, sorry, nothing serious really, is just that things with Zach turned very ugly. I needed to talk. But you were sleeping, call me when you can.

No Shaun, don't hang up. I'm here, talk to me.

Shaun talked for a long time; he talked to Henry about everything that had happened with Zach, since their relationship started. He was so sad, so confused that things had turned the way they had. Most of all he was confused with Zach. Something else must have happened.  
Henry tried to be as supportive as he could be, he wished he weren't so far away, so he could hug Shaun and tell him things would get better. But things didn't looked good.

Shaun I know you feel very sad, but there is sadness too in passion, there is disappointment, passion can be very brutal. But is the best that life has, to live with passion, to love with passion, to suffer with passion.  
You have found your passion Shaun, is sad and sorrow right know, but it was happiness and joy before, and it will be again. I'm sure.

Yea, I know, but is difficult to believe that right now.  
I'm sorry I kept you up my friend, but thank you for listening, I really needed it. Thank you for being my friend. Now go back to sleep, I'll talk to you again, soon.

Please do, promise you will call, I want to know how you are doing. Don wait too long, I would get worry.

No, I'll call soon, don't worry.

-°-

Shaun how are you?

I'm fine Henry. I'm fine.

Have you heard from Zach?

No I haven't.

I don't think I will, I'm going back to LA now. The apartment is ready, and nothing is keeping me here. So I should move on. And I'm writing, writing a lot.

Good, writing is good. But try once more, call him. Don't let him go.

I really want to, Henry but he doesn't want to, he is not answering, and I can't find him. I just don't know what else to do.

Maybe with time, things will solve. And if we are really meant to be together, we would found each other again.

No Shaun. Don't let this to fate. Fight for it.

If I knew what I'm fighting against, maybe I would have a chance. But…  
Listen I have to go. I'll call you when I get to LA. Thank you Henry!!

Shaun don't let it go.

Yea, bye.

Shaun hanged the phone and picked up his bag from the bed to go downstairs.  
He felt his legs heavy, he didn't look forward to the new apartment, not anymore, he had ask Zach to come with him right before everything went to hell, Shaun had hopped Zach would accept.  
He sighed, he had to move on. But should he try once more before living? Try to talk to Zach, tell him he still wanted to be with him.

Shaun felt his hart jumping inside his chest and a big smile draw on his face when he saw the talking radio over his luggage.  
He was there, Zach was there, and Shaun wasn't going to let him go.

Fin


End file.
